


A Nightingale's Kisses

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, mention of the original Captain Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack hears a particular song it brings back memories both good and sad from a time in the past, making him realise who he was and has become.  Can Ianto pull him from his reverie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightingale's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set just after the Series 1 episode "Captain Jack"

  
Disclaimer:  I own non of the characters, I just like to experiment from time to time.

Master List [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html)

 

Tosh was at her console trying to re-write a programme that would detect rift activities more accurately out in the bay, when a familiar song came on the radio. She stopped working and went to turn up the volume. As she listened, tears began to sting her eyes. Just then Jack walked in, heard what was playing and went over to Tosh. The pair of them looked at each other and embraced. By now Tosh was sobbing silently and Jack had tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Jack. Every time I hear this it just brings back memories. Some that I’d rather forget, others I never want to forget.”

 “It’s ok, I know what you mean. It seems such a long time ago, but the memories for me are still too raw.”

 “Oh Jack, what are we going to do? You had so little time with him but you cared for him, didn’t you?”

 “Yeah .... maybe I did, but I also know that by taking his name, something of him still lives in me.”

 Just then, Owen, Ianto and Gwen came down on the perception filter lift. Hearing the song and seeing the bleary eyes of their two colleagues they crossed the Hub to see if there was anything they could do.

 Gwen and Owen took Tosh to the conference room, whilst Ianto took Jacks hand and led him down to Jack’s living quarters. As _A Nightingale Sang in Berkley Square_  came to an end Ianto held Jack tightly as his sobs grew louder. They must have remained like that for several minutes before Jack pulled away, looked at his young lover, kissed him and went to sit down.

 “I’m sorry Yan, every time I hear that song I remember who I am, what I did and how I’ve hurt so many people.”

 “You don’t have to apologise to me cariad, I’m here for you for as long as you want me. I am never going away, I love you too much.”

 “I don’t deserve you. Since I came back I have never wanted anyone but you. It’s just sometimes the littlest of things remind me of people who have been lost.”

 “He fought for his country and mine and who knows what it would be like if that hadn’t happened.”

 The pair looked into each others’ eyes and Ianto saw the hurt in his Captains. He knew how to go some way to making things better. He took Jack’s hand and pulled him off the sofa, kissed him lightly but with a passion that told Jack how much he was loved. Then he led him over to the bed.

 As Ianto pulled Jack down onto the bed, Gwen shouted down, “We’re going to take Tosh for a drink, see you boys in the morning.”

 “Have a nice evening” replied Jack as Ianto held on to him tightly.

 Once they heard the door close Ianto dimmed the lights and slowly but deliberately kissed Jack’s neck, then moving around the front of his throat and up to his ear, he nipped on the lobe and gently caressed the back of Jacks neck with his hand.

 Feeling the tension start to dissipate from Jack, he moved across and found his mouth, already waiting for the soft touch of Ianto’s lips. Searching in each others’ mouths they locked tongues and were instantly transported to their ideal place.

 Carefully, so as not to startle Jack, Ianto began to undress him. It was the first time Jack had smiled since Ianto had arrived back earlier. Without stopping Ianto peeled away Jack’s braces, then seductively undid the buttons on his shirt and peeled that away.

 “Naked from the waist up is no good for what I have in mind for you” whispered Ianto. “If you want me to carry on I will, if not we can just sit and talk.”

 “No.... I think..... no, wait.... I need you to take me away from my thoughts, even if it’s not far away. I love you and always know that you can save me. Carry on my darling. I’m all yours.”

 Slowly Ianto began to undo Jack’s trousers and sliding them and his underwear down his legs, he kissed Jacks already wakening hardness. He then stood back up to undress himself.

 Jack stopped him. Ianto must have looked confused and questioning, but Jack explained.

“No, my darling, it’s my turn to undress you. After all it’s my pleasure!”

 Slowly Jack peeled away Ianto’s clothing. The discarded clothes lay in a pile on the bedroom floor as they led each other to the bed.

 Kissing his lover in the places that Jack knew would elicit a reaction, he teased Ianto and began smiling.

 “Why are you smiling my love?”

 “Oh, it’s just that I know by pleasing you, it makes me realise what a lucky person I am.”

 “No.... it’s me that’s the lucky one. I never realised what true love meant until I met you Jack.”

 With all the love they had for one another, they made love slowly and passionately, and for a while they were transported to another time, another place.

 When it was over they lay in each others’ arms, skin touching warm skin and they were both smiling.

 “Thank you, Yan, you always know how to help me.”

 “Don’t thank me, my darling, you have saved me many times, I was just repaying the honour.”

 “You know there will be memories every time I hear that song, and I am sorry if it hurts you.”

 “You don’t need to apologise, just remember I am here for you, I love you.

 It wasn’t long before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, holding one another tightly and dreaming of more _Nightingale kisses_.

 

 


End file.
